


Cup Trafficking Ask series

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Series: Cup Trafficking AU [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Master & Servant, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman have been smuggled from their home into the slave industry. They have been sold as slaves for a hefty price. Should they disobey their master, they will be punished. Break a major law however, they will be executed and harvested! In this AU, they DO NOT have finger guns.





	1. Intro

The last thing Cuphead and Mugman could remember, is getting an alcohol soaked rag over their  faces in their own room. Now, the two brothers are in the back of a truck huddled in a corner. Their ankles were chained together, wrists in shackles, and they’re bound together with neck shackles. Little specks of light can be seen through tiny holes in the truck.

What they don’t know, their neck shackles are equipped with a small radio. There is low static that is raising volume until a loud beep caught the twins off guard.


	2. Ask #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music-of-the-moon asked:  
> (for cup trafficking au) mug and cup if your stuck in a trunk is there any weapons in there maybe you could try to break out The brothers shocked that they heard a voice loud and clear. They both look around for weapons as the voice advised.  
> 

The brothers shocked that they heard a voice loud and clear. They both look around for weapons as the voice advised.

“We… We don’t see anything we can defend ourselves with.” Mugman said. “It’s just us in this huge dark truck bed.”

“We don’t even know where this thing is taking us.” Cuphead stated. “I don’t think we can trust you and–” The truck stopped for a moment, the two can hear voices out side of the truck. And the outside voices don’t sound friendly.


	3. Ask #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelicsfrostlight asked: (For cup trafficking au!) Oh no, who kidnapped you two? Are you two ever going to escape when you get the chance?
> 
> Anonymous asked: Golly you two..What do you think happened to make you be here exactly?

“I… I think w-w-we were taken fr…from our home when we had a c-cloth put over us.” Mugman stammered.  
“It was too dark to see their faces, So, we don’t really know who kidnapped us.” Cuphead added. “And as for escape, I see a very slim chance of escaping dead or alive.” Both brothers pressed the side of their heads up to the wall of the truck, listening to the voices from the outside.


	4. Ask #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Cups, Mugs, can you two hear their conversation outside? Do you know what they’re talking about?

The boys focused on what the conversation was about.

“So, what do you got in the back of the truck, fine sir?” One male voice asked.

“Oh, just some fresh meat that I’ll be selling on the black market.” Another male voice said, supposedly the driver of the truck. “Wonder how much I’ll get for selling them as **_slaves_**. Or… How much I could make from **_harvesting their organs_**.”

The brothers’ blood ran cold when they heard that they could be killed for the vital organs inside them. The two looked at each other in fear.

“H-harvest our ORGANS?!” Mugman cried out. Cuphead gulps in fear from hearing that.

“Sounds like the tender morsels are awake.” The driver said. “Care to take a look at them?”

“Eh… why not. I’ll even place a bid on them if they’re fit and healthy enough.” The first male voice said. Two pairs of feet walked around the truck up to the back.


	5. Ask #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Dont do anything to stupid like trying to run or hurt the men..They might do something awful to one of you guys.

The door opened and two tall men, a weasel and a crow, walked in the back of the truck. Cuphead and Mugman were backed up in the corner, shivering with fear and hugging each other.

“That’s them over there.” The weasel said.

The crow sneered at the brothers. “A little skinny to be working as slaves don’t you think?” He said.

“That’s why these two will be a win-win either. If they won’t be sold as slaves by the next two weeks, they’ll be harvested.” The weasel explained.

“I still need some convincing.” The crow put a wing under Cuphead’s chin. The red cup, out of fear, bit the crow’s wing, completely ignoring the warning. “OW! GOD! FUCK! Son of a bitch that thing has a strong bite!”

The weasel pulled out a remote and pressed a button that sent surges of electricity through the bothers. Cuphead howled in pain and Mugman let out a blood curdling scream. “Let that be a lesson to both of you! If you disobey, or try to fight back, the consequences will be **_dire_**!” The weasel scolded.

“Those two could show potential if sold as a pair. You may catch me at the auction house.” The crow hinted. “You have access to cross the boarders.”

“The words I was hoping you’d say…” The weasel noted. The two left the bed of the truck and shut the door behind them. Cuphead and Mugman were left to mentally digest what just happened. Cuphead sobbed softly as the truck started up again, feeling guilty about getting his brother an unfair shock.


	6. Ask #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> God damn it cuphead- I guess the bright news is you guys'll be sold together (For cup trafficing au)

“I don’t see any bright side to any of this. I don’t understand why me and Mugs are even here!” Cuphead sobbed. “WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!!” He shouted.

“HEY! SHUT UP IN THERE!” The weasel shouted. “DO YOU LITTLE BITCHES WANT ANOTHER SHOCK?!” Neither brother spoke. “THAT’S WHAT I THOUGHT!”

“Cup…”

“I’m sorry… I’m… I just…” Cuphead stuttered with tears in his eyes.

“I know… I want to go home too.” Mugman said. The younger twin wrapped his arms around the older.

“I’m just… so scared… I know you are too.” Cuphead rubbed his eyes. “We didn’t get to say goodbye to Gramps…” Mugman felt like crying after hearing that. “And I don’t think we ever will…” both brothers huddled together, destressed, and wondered about their grandfather. His grandsons gone. Never feeling complete without the rock in their live. The elderly kettle would never see his smiling, happy grandsons again.


	7. Ask #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angelicsfrostlight asked:  
> Oh, poor you guys. But hey, you gotta think of some way to escape and get out of here. Do you have a plan without getting caught?

Something sparked in Cuphead’s mind. “We rush the door!” The older brother announced. “If we break down together, we could escape! We’ll see Gramps again! But I need you Mug… Will you help me?”

“Of course brother.” Mugman agreed. “On three.” Both of them stand up, and prepare themselves.

“One…” Cuphead started.

“Two…” Mugman followed.

“ ** _Three_**!” They both charged at the door with a slam. The door didn’t make a dent.

“It didn’t work…” Mugman muttered in defeat.

“We try again!” Cuphead didn’t want to give up so easily. The brothers got ready, and rushed the door a second time. Still nothing…

They tried more than ten times, all they got was dent in the door.

“One more time I’m sure of it. We **_have_** to get out of here!” Cuphead begged his brother. “Please…”

“One more time.” Mugman relented.

“One…” Cuphead began.

“Two…” Mugman added.

“ ** _Three_**!” Bothe of them ran to the door one last time.

The door flung open as they hit it. And they both fell to the ground.


	8. Ask #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous #1 asks: YAY, you did it!! You bust the door down! Now run boys, run while you still can! And make sure to not let them spot you!
> 
> Anonymous #2 asks: Run guys! Run before he catches you!!

Cuphead and Mugman got up and made a run for it, but they smashed into a stone wall.”

“Well, I was going to get you boys myself, but it looks like you did that for me.” That damned familiar voice spoke to them. The weasel snapped his fingers twice. The brothers got up and had a sign around their necks and had them stand with other imprisoned toons, some much bigger and taller than both brothers. As the weasel waited, he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.

Minutes pass by, many toons looked at the brothers and passed on them for more bulkier and stronger workers. Others didn’t like Cuphead’s brashness or Mugman’s sensitivity.

The brother’s were sure that their lives will end and their organs reaped. Until, one man, a dice examined both brothers.

“They’ll do.” He said. “I’ll take them.” The dice gave the weasel a good amount of gold coins.

“They’re all yours sir.” The weasel grinned. He handed the buyer the remote he used for shocking the brothers previously. “Just in case they misbehave.

“You two look like you haven’t worked a day in your lives… That is going to change.” The dice said with an eerie smile.

Cuphead gulped with fear, and a shutter went down Mugman’s spine. “Come with me, now…” The dice ordered.

Both brothers submissively followed.


	9. Ask #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Oh no..Lets hope this guy gives mercy on your souls.. [Cup trafficking]

“Let’s hope…” Mugman repeated.

“Pick up the pace you two.” The dice demanded. The cup brothers walked slightly quicker. The group of three walked up to a black van. “Halt!” The dice ordered. “I have rules that you two are obliged to follow.” He continued. “You two will not speak unless spoken too, You will only eat in the morning and at night, you will have water breaks once in a while, and you will do what ever I ask of you two, **_without question_**!” The dice man turned and cut the chain with a toss of a card. He then snapped and pointed at the open side door. “Get in.” Both brothers got in and were locked in a cramped cage. “One more thing, you two will refer to me as Master Dice, or Master. Do you two understand.”

“Yes Master!” Mugman responded quickly.

Cuphead took a few minutes to respond. “Yes Master…”

“Good boys, if two you do what I say, I promise your work will be fruitful.” The dice noted. The van door slammed shut, and started up a few minutes later and drove off. Both brothers huddled in the cage, and quietly prayed together.


End file.
